


Rising of the Night Sky

by phtaejun



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Choi Yeonjun-Centric, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kang Taehyun Needs A Hug, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Choi Yeonjun, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Soft Kang Taehyun, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phtaejun/pseuds/phtaejun
Summary: In such a stone-hearted world, Yeonjun only wants Taehyun to be happy. But, how long will it be until one of the two boys finally break?
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun & Kang Taehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Rising of the Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> hello! before we get started, i would like to put this trigger warning here and let you know that this story contains suicide. if you don't feel comfortable reading this type of content, please click away or be mindful when reading.
> 
> and also, this is based off YOASOBI's "Racing Into The Night" - it's a fantastic song, i strongly recommend it :]

Yeonjun’s heartbeat increased at a panickingly fast rate after he lifted his head from the concrete for the first time in fifteen minutes. His pulse wasn’t so noticeable, as his feelings for a certain caramel-haired boy were more than a platonic relationship. It was because that same boy was standing incredibly close to the edge of the rooftop they were standing on - a lot closer than Yeonjun would’ve imagined.

The sight almost made him run and pull the boy to safety, but he couldn’t. He knew that, if he tried, the only thing he would receive from the other would be a look that’d say, “Trust me”. The younger was well aware of the edge he stood in the vicinity of, but the thought of retreating to some place out of harm’s way didn’t cross his mind. 

Yeonjun cleared his throat. “Taehyun?”

The boy glanced over his shoulder and looked straight at him. There wasn’t any fear in his soft, doe eyes and his gaze was unwavering; confident, almost. Hands comfortably placed in the pockets of his denim jacket, tips of his black Converses over the edge, wind gently blowing against his silky hair - he looked so innocent, yet so mysterious. 

Yeonjun inhaled sharply, not liking how Taehyun was one step away from the worst. “Could you maybe… step away? Please?” he begged, his voice nothing more than a hoarse murmur.

Unsurprisingly, Taehyun didn’t listen and turned back, facing forward, head-on to the cityscape in front of him. As he stretched out boths arms to regain balance, Yeonjun forced his hands into his jacket pockets. He so desperately wanted to avert his gaze to a different and much more pleasant scene, but the thought of what could happen to Taehyun haunted him. So, he allowed himself to anxiously watch the latter while inaudibly praying to whatever superior being that the situation wouldn’t go sideways.

Although, Yeonjun had to admit the view was beautiful. The sun was steadily sinking, the moon rising from the opposite direction, and a combination of pinks and oranges blotted out the sky, thin clouds scattered all around. The warming light from the setting sun overlapped with Taehyun’s silhouette, creating a visually pleasing sight for Yeonjun, who was still standing at a distance behind the brown-haired.

In a world constantly ringing with the boring sounds of “tick-tocks”, heartless words and loud voices, Yeonjun received happiness from only two things: the rooftop and Taehyun. The rooftop was a place he could recharge and forget about all his personal hardships. With such a tranquil ambience and stunning landscape of the faraway city, it made sense for Yeonjun wanting to go there everyday. However, as for the second source of his contentment, it was a little more complicated.

Yeonjun met Taehyun on the same rooftop two months ago. It was quite a surprise, since it was a secluded location; being right in the middle of an abandoned construction site. When Yeonjun arrived at the rooftop, he stood on the other side of the platform next to a pile of metal scaffolding planks, not wanting to make anything awkward between the two. Chances were that Taehyun found peace in such a quiet area, and Yeonjun didn’t want to disturb him. They stood in complete silence for countless minutes, completely lost in their own thoughts. It was only when Yeonjun turned around to leave when he noticed that Taehyun had moved, standing at the very edge of the rooftop while blankly gazing at the low, urban lights. Sudden adrenaline surging through his body like electrical currents, he ran, grabbed Taehyun’s waist and pulled him back. Yeonjun turned him around so that they faced each other and let out a string of concerned words, hands slightly shaking from what could’ve happened.

But, Taehyun didn’t say anything.

In fact, he didn't even _look_ anything; shocked, regretful, content, apprehensive - nothing. There was absolutely no trace of emotion in any of his facial features, as if he was nothing more than a statue. His eyes were glassy, yet no tears fell. He simply gazed at Yeonjun with an unreadable expression, allowing the elder to bombard him with distressed scoldings for standing too close at the edge which meant no value to Taehyun himself. 

After their strange encounter, Yeonjun couldn't go a day without seeing Taehyun. He wouldn’t say he depended on him for any given reason. The two barely knew anything about each other, nor did they try and learn more about one another. Heck, Yeonjun didn’t even know what Taehyun’s voice sounded like; it was always him talking, not the younger. He bet he wouldn’t have even known Taehyun’s name if it wasn’t for the navy blazer draped over his shoulders that day, his name engraved in the thick fabric with white thread. 

So then, why did his desire to be with him grow in every passing moment?

Yeonjun didn’t love him - he was certain about that one - so he came to the conclusion that he simply just enjoyed being around him. It wasn’t a complete lie; he genuinely liked Taehyun’s presence and the aura surrounding him. Taehyun made him feel loved - he reminded the elder that he wasn’t alone. 

Running a hand through his dyed blue hair, he softly approached the edge of the rooftop, footsteps resonating through the hushed atmosphere, and stood beside the latter, silently admiring the distant city. Yeonjun took a closer look at Taehyun and noticed for the first time that he held a lonely gaze. It wasn’t “sad” or “heartbroken”; just lonely, like something was missing. He lifted his left hand and gently held the younger’s right, startled at how cold it was. 

If Taehyun couldn’t find happiness in the world, Yeonjun made it his main priority to give him that happiness. He would continue to meet up with him every evening on the rooftop and stay there until the break of dawn. There wasn’t much he could do, so simply letting Taehyun know that someone was there for him was the most Yeonjun could do.

It was only four days later when the unpredictable happened. 

Yeonjun arrived at his apartment one evening after eating at a nearby restaurant to find a folded piece of paper slipped underneath his door, half of it sticking out. The sight made his heart race and thoughts run as he wondered why someone would leave a note at his doorstep as he literally had a letterbox. The paper was creased immensely and the corners were stained with a coffee-like substance, pale brown blemishes dotted all over. It was folded in half, hiding the contents inside, so when Yeonjun opened the note up, he was greeted with what looked like a single word scribbled in the middle with a blunt pencil. 

At first glance, the word was indistinguishable and looked like a bunch of lines instead. But, when he gave it a closer look, his eyes widened in both fear and shock.

_“GOODBYE”_

It was a basic word, but it was all Yeonjun needed to understand the depth and hidden meaning of it. Dropping the note without caring where it landed, he made a dash for the place he guessed where the sender would be at. The way his mind connected the dots so quickly made even Yeonjun himself stunned, but of course, he could be mistaken. His instincts could fail him and lead him to thinking of the wrong suspect, causing him to worry over nothing.

But, if that was the case, who would’ve left a note with the word “GOODBYE” written on it?

Yeonjun didn’t have many close friends, nor did he personally know a lot of people. Even if he did, he wasn’t the type to send random letters without notice - a subtle text message was more suited to his taste. Nearly everyone he knew already had his phone number, hence there was no need for notes.

Emphasis on the “nearly”.

It was all except one person, someone Yeonjun had met fairly recently. Someone he came across by coincidence two months ago. Someone who looked so harmless, yet so peculiar. Someone who brought happiness in such a monochrome world.

Yes, Yeonjun was certain it was him.

The rooftop wasn’t too far from his apartment, being just over ten minutes ago. Dashing at an incredibly fast pace, he knew he’d reach the destination in under five, but would he be too late? Yeonjun didn’t know when the paper was slipped beneath his door; for all he knew, it could’ve been hours before he found it.

Even so, something told him that everything would be alright.

Yeonjun personally believed it was better to die alone without telling anyone. That way, no one would try and persuade you to step away from the verge of never ending darkness. If you’re companionless, you’d be able to just do it without any complications, and nobody would know until they find what’s left. 

So perhaps, somewhere, in Taehyun’s heart, he wanted Yeonjun to try and prevent it from happening altogether; as if Yeonjun himself could save him somehow. 

That’s why he ran up the stairs to the rooftop without hesitation.

Bursting the steel door wide open, his eyes quickly scanned the area, begging to see that Taehyun was there. However, his heart gradually began to drop as the more Yeonjun searched, the less chance there was of finding the younger. Was he too late after all? 

_Clank!_

The sudden, resounding sound of what seemed to be large pieces of metal falling to the ground caught Yeonjun’s attention, causing him to whip his head around. It definitely came from behind him, so then, why couldn’t he see anything that would’ve produced it?

_Clank!_

There it was - the same sound once more. By then, the noise was constant, sizable metal hitting a flat, concrete-like surface. Pulse increasing, Yeonjun cautiously followed the clattering, leading him to the opposite side of the rooftop behind the entrance door. Numerous silver planks were scattered all over the platform, every single one positioned in a completely random position. 

_Ah, of course - the scaffolding,_ Yeonjun thought, giving the floor a quick look over. But, his gaze wasn’t focused on those objects, littering the hard surface.

It was focused on Taehyun.

The sight almost made Yeonjun sigh with relief, but quickly backfired once he realised how close the boy was to death. He was standing at the edge - just like every other evening - but this time, something was different. The surrounding ambience had changed, and while Yeonjun wasn’t a mind reader, he knew exactly what was going on in the brunet’s head.

“Wait-!”

Jumping over the scaffolding planks, the blue-haired sprinted as fast as he could and reached for Taehyun’s waist, vigorously drawing him back. The action reminded Yeonjun of the first time they met; it was a familiar feeling, after all. 

He turned the younger boy around and lifted up his chin so that they made eye contact. Once again, Taehyun’s expression was unidentifiable and his eyes were glassy. Still gently holding the latter’s chin, Yeonjun opened his mouth to speak, but what could he say? From the given evidence and the sight he just saw, what words could he provide that would serve any comfort? For once, he didn’t know what to do, what to say, how to offer him happiness.

“Let me go.”

The unexpected voice was foreign to Yeonjun’s ears and, for a moment, he wondered who or what had produced it. That’s when his eyes focused in on the boy standing in front of him, realising he’d heard Taehyun speak for the very first time.

“What?” was all Yeonjun could muster, thoughts spinning which made him feel lightheaded and overwhelmed by everything that was happening.

“Let me go,” Taehyun repeated and shook Yeonjun’s grip off his chin, turning away so that their eye contact broke. His voice was light and fragile, resembling the sound of a tiny bell, but at the same time, held a lot of power. Only three words were said, but each word felt like a knife; sharp enough to stab someone if that was its purpose. Strangely, Yeonjun found himself yearning to hear the boy say more.

“I don’t want this anymore,” Taehyun continued as his eyes made their way to the edge.

Yeonjun frantically reached for his hand as an attempt to soothe the boy. “Taehyun, please-”

But, before he could even touch him, Taehyun pushed him away with more force than needed, making Yeonjun stumble backwards. In that fleeting moment, a scar was left in his heart. Never would Yeonjun have thought that the person he so deeply cared for would decline his warmth - especially when that same person’s life was on the line.

“Didn’t you hear me? I’m sick of everything,” the younger hissed and turned around so he fully faced the faint, civic glows.

Despite Yeonjun hating how Taehyun was acting, well aware that the worst was gradually creeping around the corner, he had to admit he wanted to say that, too. Living a life where you felt forgotten and secluded was hard to continue and, sometimes, you’d just want to run away from everything.

_I hear you, Taehyun, and I understand you._

“I hate this so much.”

_I hate this, too._

“I’m tired of this.”

_I’m tired, too._

“I want to die already.”

“I want to die, too!”

_Oh._

Yeonjun’s eyes immediately widened once he realised the words that came out of his mouth. The sentence came out before it could properly be processed in his mind, and it scared him; why would he blatantly say he wanted to end his life? Was he simply going along with Taehyun to make him feel better? Or was there some deeper meaning to it? No person would just _say_ that, it wasn’t correct nor was it appropriate in any circumstance unless it was the truth.

_But, it’s not, right? It’s not the truth?_

Before Yeonjun could take back what he said, he was surprised to see Taehyun intently looking at him, as if he was studying the elder to see if what he said wasn’t a lie. His big, cocoa-coloured eyes were narrowed and his plush, pink lips were slightly parted. 

“T-Taehyun…” Yeonjun stepped away from the boy and brought his hands in front of him as if to defend himself. “T-That wasn’t… um… I-I didn’t mean to-”

“You’d end it all?”

“N-”

“With me?”

Yeonjun’s brain completely stopped functioning after the second question. “Huh?”

“You’d end it all… with me?” Taehyun asked and approached him.

Then, he smiled.

It was a small smile, so small you couldn’t even see it if you were to look from afar. But, the moment the tips of Taehyun’s lips curled upwards, all of the negativity in Yeonjun’s heart dissipated; the empty hole that couldn’t be closed up was now filled with warmth and love. It was like the hug Yeonjun had been waiting for, the hug he never thought he’d receive.

Who would've thought seeing Taehyun smile for the first time bring so much light into one’s world?

It was at that moment when Yeonjun realised how much he truly depended on the boy. He didn’t go to the rooftop everyday to support and make Taehyun feel happy - it was because Yeonjun wanted to make _himself_ happy. Taehyun gave him that joy and contentment, and he didn’t want it to slip away in fear of ending up isolated. 

So then, what would happen if Taehyun left him?

Yeonjun couldn’t even imagine the agony he’d feel daily if he was left alone. It’d be unbearable, killing him until he was numb to the pain. Even if he found another person who served as a safe space, he knew he wouldn’t be able to let go in front of them because that person wouldn’t be Taehyun. There was only one of him in the world, and Yeonjun wasn’t ready to give him up just yet.

Reaching for his hands, Taehyun’s smile didn't fade away and his eyes softened, gazes connected. “You understand now?” he asked quietly, gently squeezing Yeonjun’s hands. 

Yes, this was it.

Yeonjun nodded lightly, his vision becoming blurred. Taehyun was his everything - without him, he wouldn’t be able to live anymore. Maybe that sentence wasn’t a complete lie after all.

Taehyun brought up a hand and delicately brushed away the tears in the elder’s eyes. “Should we go now?”

“Yeah, let’s go.” Yeonjun smiled and glanced at the edge of the rooftop. He was fully aware of what he was about to do, but it was too late to turn back now. He was going to do it with the only person he loved, even if that meant doing it remorsefully. Besides, every decision comes with some regret, right?

Fingers intertwined, Yeonjun ran towards the edge and, with Taehyun by his side, raced into the rising of the night sky.


End file.
